


Random oneshots (mainly Stanley x Zero from Holes)

by gayerthansnek



Category: Holes (2003), Holes - Louis Sachar
Genre: I love them way too much, I'm just gonna turn this into a Zanley one-shot book, I'm reading Holes atm and honestly Stanley's fricking in love with Zero, M/M, So yeah, Stanley x Zero, Unus Annus, and vice versa, i hope you enjoy!, might make this into a one-shot book, pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayerthansnek/pseuds/gayerthansnek
Summary: I decided to compile a bunch of Zanley oneshots. Don't ask me why, I was just bored. I hope you enjoy them!
Relationships: Stanley Yelnats IV/Hector Zeroni, Stanley/Zero
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Survival

I fluttered my tired eyes open as a splash of water hit me right on the bridge of my nose. I blinked.

_Rain...? In the middle of a desert?_

My questions were answered when, through my blurry vision, I saw my best friend leaning over me in his dusty orange overalls.

"Phew, I was wondering when you'd wake up!" He exclaimed, throwing my hat to my fumbling hands. Standing up in the most awkward way ever, I placed my hat on my head. I glanced up at the sky, pinpointing where the sun was.

"...We'd better get going if we wanna make it back to civilisation." I said, squinting up at the sky. My best friend, Stanley, shook his head. 

"No, it's too late. Plus, you need to rest. Do you know how long you been out for?" He continued when I shook my head. "Almost a day." He murmered. I grimaced.

"Oof."

"I thought I'd lost you, Zero, when you didn't wake up..." He hugged me tightly, which almost made me throw up again. I smiled warmly at him and returned the hug.

Maybe surviving in this place wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Lullaby

" _If only, if only, the woodpecker sighs,_

_The bark on the tree was as soft as the skies_

_While the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely,_

_Crying to the moo--oo--oon,_

_If only, if only._ "

Stanley looked over at Zero, who was splayed out on the ground. He saw a small smile grow on the latter's face; he couldn't help but stare at his best friend's lips for longer than he should have. 

" _If only, if only, the moon speaks no reply;_

_Reflecting the sun and all that’s gone by._

_Be strong my weary wolf, turn around boldly._

_Fly high my baby bird,_

_My angel, my only._ "

Stanley gaped at Zero as he continued the lullaby. He could sing?!? Zero looked at him with a slightly sheepish expression. Stanley struggled to find words.

"Wow..." He blushed lightly. Could Zero get any more wonderful? The said person's dark, hypnotic eyes flitted down to the ground, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Thanks, but I'm really not." Why had he said that? It was Stanley's turn to flush as he realised he had voiced his thoughts. He then crouched by Zero and looked into his eyes.

"Lie. You could never not be amazing." Zero didn't answer, but instead lurched upwards and smashed their lips together. Stanley's brain took a few moments to process what had happened, but his heart was beating rapidly from the first touch. He pulled Zero closer by grabbing the front of his orange jumpsuit and kissed back. The kiss could've lasted several hours or mere seconds, Stanley couldn't tell. All he could think was that he was being kissed. By Zero. The boy he'd loved for weeks. Zero pulled away, his face still only a few centimetres from his own, his chest rising and falling but a large grin plastered on his face. Stanley mirrored it. 

"I've always wanted to do that." The lovebirds gazed into each other's eyes.

"Me too. I love you, Zero."

"I love you too."


	3. I Can't Fight You... (Knight AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A knight AU, and rewrite of something I wrote over a year ago (sorry for the frequent change in POVs)! It sorta sounds like a k-drama, it also miiiight be a bit out of character, but it's cute and a bit angsty so I couldn't resist! Hope y'all enjoy it!!!

I vaulted onto my pure white horse, ready for the upcoming battle, with my silver sword and golden shield in hand. Slowly, my horse (named Rex) started trotting towards the battlefield that I had fought on many times before. Everything seemed peaceful, a little too peaceful for the event that could possibly be the cause of my death.

Suddenly, another knight yelled for the battle to start, and the peace was broken as many other knights charged into battle. A wave of worry and guilt passed through me like a chilly wind on a warm summer’s day as I glimpsed my childhood best friend, Zero, on his dark grey horse. I gulped – he was on the opposing side.

“How am I supposed to fight you, Zero?” I whispered underneath my breath. But I wasn’t going to let the thought of him stop me from winning this thing.

. . .

**Zero’s point of view**

. . .

My heart skipped a beat when I saw my best friend, Stanley, enter the battlefield. I couldn’t fight him! I thought of all the good times we had together and decided I wouldn’t go near him, so as to not risk him getting hurt because of... me.

. . .

**Stanley’s point of view**

. . .

All through the battle, I tried to avoid Zero. Not because I didn’t like him, but because I didn’t want to accidentally hurt – or worse, kill him.

The battle lasted for what felt like days but was really a few hours. When the battle became too much for my horse, I found a quiet spot where Rex could rest, I spotted a body covered in blood. It seemed to be an injured knight. As I sprinted over to him, I was met with hypnotysing brown eyes. It was Zero.

“Stanley… don’t help me. I’m not worth it. Besides, we’re on different sides.” He said weakly. As I looked into his chocolate eyes, they looked like they were full of fear and worry. They were supposed to be bright and filled with happiness; not broken and sad.

“I don’t care, Zero! You’re my best friend, you’re like my other half. _I’m not losing you!_ Not again, not ever!” Now I was crying, my body shaking. “I don’t care that you’re on a different side, I am _not_ letting you die.” My tears were falling thick and fast now, and they showed no sign of stopping.

I reached across my chest and tore my sleeves off of my top. Carefully, I wrapped my torn bits of clothing around Zero’s wounds.

. . .

**Zero’s point of view**

. . .

As Stanley was bandaged my wounds, I noticed that the battle had completely ceased! Knights from both sides were coming over to watch. They seemed to be stunned that a high-level, well respected knight from one side was helping one from another. I looked into my best friend's tear-stained, caring brown eyes and smiled. I was going to try to heal, for him.

. . .

**Stanley’s point of view**

. . .

“Please get better, Zero. You’re the only thing I have left.” I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. Behind me, I heard footsteps then felt a hand on my shoulder.

“Wow, Caveman, I knew you were kind, but I didn’t know you were so kind that you’d help a knight from a different side! Nobody has _ever_ done this!” It was the king! The _king_ of my country, the most powerful person in the land!

“Well, I guess people are cruel.” I laughed, then looked at Zero. He seemed to be smiling lightly at me. I smiled back. 

"Thanks."

"It's no problem, wouldn't anyone do that for the person they love?" Lost in his eyes, I didn't realise what I was saying."

"You... You love me?" I felt my cheeks heat up. There was no point lying about it now, I thought.

"Y-yeah..."

"I do too." He grinned at me, his cheeks turning red. We slowly leaned forward, until our lips were touching, pressing against each other in a sweet and slow kiss. We had to break apart for air, but I was met with beautiful, deep chocolate eyes. 

Yeah, I think this was the start of something great.

**_ Epilogue _ **

. . .

**Narrative point of view**

. . .

Eventually, Zero’s wounds healed. You should be happy to know that Stanley and Zero lived happily ever after, and, because of Stanley’s kindness, the rulers of both the sides agreed to peace. To this day, the tale of the latter’s kindness lives on and inspires many, children and adults alike. 

_**The end** _


	4. A/N

Okay, so I have been hit with the curse of writer's block for a few months now, and I really do _not_ want to abandon this

So, I am taking this chance and asking you guys to give me some prompts/requests!!

Just so nobody goes asking for a fandom I've never heard of in my life, these are the fandoms I know for a fact I can write:

  * His Dark Materials
  * Harry Potter
  * Sanders Sides
  * Undertale
  * Star Wars (including The Mandolorian)
  * Creepypasta
  * Among Us (sorta, I can try-)
  * Hamilton
  * Avatar: The Last Airbender
  * I am totally gay for half the Disney princesses and other female characters so yes I will definitely write Disney reader inserts
  * Holes
  * Marvel



I think that's it, so,,, comment your requests and/or prompts!!! Have a nice day/night!! <3


	5. Running out of time (Unus Annus)

Imagine if we had one year  
One year to enjoy  
To cherish and to cheer  
Would you use it like a toy,  
Wasted away without a glance?  
Or would you travel the galaxy,  
And maybe just take a chance?

Look at you and me,  
Slowly slipping away.  
Nowhere to go and nothing to see  
Night after night, day after day  
No place to be  
Nothing to say  
Please give me the key

The clock always ticking,  
The pattern keeps repeating.  
Time continuously nicking  
People and retreating  
Tick tock, tick tock  
Goes the clock.  
When will it stop?


End file.
